Core A Project Leader: Van Vactor, David L. Project Summary / Abstract This new program will apply cutting-edge genetic tools and integrative approaches to advance our knowledge of general and specific microRNA-mediate mechanisms regulating neural circuit and synapse function in a model organism ideally suited for analysis of the cellular and molecular basis of behavior. Core A will serve to provide the administrative structure and oversight required by a multi-PI program, and to provide the coordination of frequent communication and dissemination of reagents and information necessary for this highly collaborative program to reach all of its goals. To achieve this coordination, a web-based interaction interface and a schedule of regular meetings, plus distribution of materials, will be established and monitored by the PI and two staff members.